¿Sabes? Te amo
by YunneMiku
Summary: ¿alguna ves han sentido el arrepentimiento de no haber hecho algo antes? Pues yo misma lo vivo en mi propia piel. Ahora, mientras siento las insistentes caricias de mi alvino favorito -Detestaba tu actitud de chico desinteresado y "cool" ―Pues tú me parecías un loli sin remedio. ― Aunque llegue a quererte… Aun con todas esas cosas que tanto detestaba de ti…―


**¿Sabes? Te amo**

¿Han sentido alguna vez el sentimiento de hacer algo, y desear haberlo hecho desde mucho antes, solo para haberlo disfrutado más veces? Pues bueno, lo estoy pasando ahora mismo, con este remolino de sensaciones, que van desde el dolor más intenso hasta el placer más profundo. Sin mencionar, el amor que siento con cada cosquilla que me dan las caricias de mi alvino favorito.

_**Horas Atrás...**_

Ya era de noche, de Sábado para ser exactos, hoy, era un día diferente a los demás Sábados, ¿Por qué? Fácil, estaba de lo más enfadada con Soul, el porqué de mi enfado, aún más fácil.

Blair siempre se le ha insinuado a Soul, cosa que me irrita hasta la medula, pero el que él hoy no pusiera las más mínima resistencia, era cosa muy diferente.

Eh de admitirlo, siempre eh sentido envidia de Blair, no exactamente por sus enormes "atributos" más bien por el hecho de que Soul comparara los de ella con los míos -entre los cuales hay una gran y notable diferencia- y me llamara pecho-plano, al principio, el apodo, no era los mismo para mí, antes, simplemente me enfadaba, y lo golpeaba con algún libro, ahora, lo sigo haciendo, pero en lo profundo de mi me odio a mí misma por no estar desarrollada, principalmente, porque, con el paso del tiempo, con las actuaciones protectoras, con las palabras lindas y amistosas, con todo "él" me llegue a enamorar de Soul.

Y digo con mucho orgullo, o más bien felicidad, que Soul y yo somos novios desde hace un año, con nosotros, o mejor dicho, conmigo apenas cumplidos los 16, él se me declaro, yo quede en shock cuando me lo dijo, estaba muy sonrojado y nervioso, daba una imagen graciosa, pero apuesto a que la mía era todavía más graciosa, con la boca abierta y balbuceando cosas sin sentido, hasta que el me beso, no Salí del trance, y tarde un poco en corresponder, por culpa de dicho trance.

Aunque seamos novios, el aún me dice "pecho-plano" según él, es un apodo cariñoso, aunque me veo tentada a llamarlo "Spirit en potencia" como apodo "cariñoso".

―Nee..Maka…― Me dijo Soul desde la cocina, mientras yo estaba con mi pijama de botones y cabello suelto y un libro en manos, disponiéndome, a ignorarlo totalmente.

―Oye, Maka…― Insiste lo que quieras Evans, no te hare el más mínimo caso.

―¡Maka hazme caso de una vez!― Escuche su voz gritar de rabia y sus pasos firmes y decididos hacia mi dirección, por supuesto, no me moví un centímetro.

Soul se paró frente a mí, lo distinguí por el rabillo del ojo, dado que no me voltee a verlo, no le iba a dar ese gusto. O eso creí.

De un momento a otro, Soul me arrebato el libro y lo arrojo a quien sabe dónde, haciendo que lo mirara enfadada

― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué rayos quieres?― Le dije de forma cansina mientras me cruzaba de brazos, pero al segundo siguiente, Soul se había inclinado para mirarme cara a cara, y sujetar con fuerza mis hombros para que no pudiese escapar

― ¿Se puede saber que te hice para que te pusieras así?― Me pregunto de forma seria.

―Y todavía preguntas, sabes bien lo que hiciste, siempre lo haces, si no fuera porque Blair es gata, con toda libertad la llamaría zorra― Dije y al terminar le voltee la vista refunfuñando y apretando los ojos en una mueca de indignación extrema. No es que odie a Blair, pero en este momento no es mi "persona" –si es que se le puede llamar así- favorita.

Escuche su orgullosa y deleitante risa sonora, lo había entendido y todavía se burlaba, ¿será idiota?

― ¿Esto es por…? Ja, ja, Maka… No te pongas así nena…― Me dijo de forma cariñosa haciendo que mi corazón diera un brinco de emoción, ¡No! Maka no puedes darte por vencida solo con que te llamen "nena" ¡Estas enojada, Que le cueste contentarte joder!

―Me pongo como me dé la gana, y no me llames así― Le dije mirándolo enojada, a lo que el sonrió más.

―Oh, vamos nena…Makita…―En eso se me acerco hasta chocar nuestras frentes, yo aún lo miraba con odio falso en mis ojos ―No puedes enojarte conmigo y lo sabes… Además, ¿A quién podría querer más que a mi linda pecho-plano?― Bufe enfadada y con un manotazo aparte el rostro de Soul del mío, si voy a fingir enfado, que sea creíble.

El me miro serio un momento y luego sonrió de medio lado, con un toque tierno, el mismo que me derrite por dentro.

―Perdón Maka, pero no deberías desconfiar tanto de tu cool novio, además, no es la primera vez que Blair hace eso.

―Pero si es la primera vez que no te resistes… ― O genial, mis brazos cayeron sin darme cuenta, y mi ceño fruncido paso a ser un rostro triste, y mi voz parecía la de una niña a punto de llorar. Perdí la pelea.

―Si tú lo hicieras…Estoy seguro que no solo no opondría resistencia…― Susurro de forma seductora mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello, enredándolo de forma inocente en sus dedos, luego me miro y se me acerco hasta volver a chocar nuestras frentes ―Sino incluso… Correspondería al tacto― Me sonroje con sus palabras y su sonrisa tierna, era la primera vez que Soul me decía algo, y, el imaginarme haciendo eso, ya con mis 17 años recién cumplidos, la propuesta era de verdad tentadora.

De un momento a otro sentí mis labios presa de los suyos, me besaba insistentemente, de forma dulce pero sin parar, como si no quisiera separarse.

Forcejee un poco, tratando de usar mis brazos para separarme de él, pero los suyos habían tomado mi cintura atrayéndome al dulce néctar de sus labios, un néctar adictivo…

Al cabo de unos minutos, sus labios me soltaron, dejando soltar un suspiro de su parte, uno que dejaba entender de alguna forma, que ese intenso y largo beso, no había sido suficiente, y la verdad, compartía el sentimiento. Quería sentir los labios de Soul sobre los míos, una y otra vez, tantas como fuera posible.

Lo mire de forma tierna los ojos…

―Maka…Por favor…Por favor…― Susurro suplicante, él quería…"eso" conmigo…

Sus por favor se fueron apagando a medida que sus labios se había acercado con lentitud a los míos, deteniéndose en el instante antes del beso. Pidiendo permiso, mismo permiso, que yo estaba dispuesta a darle. Permiso para entregarme a él, permiso para unirnos de una nueva forma y ser uno solo, permiso para marcarme de por vida… Eh insisto, permiso que yo estaba dispuesta a darle.

―Si… Soul― Susurre justo antes de besarlo, también con dulzura e insistencia. El beso me lo correspondió al instante siguiente, colocando sus brazos a mis costados e inclinándose más sobre mí. Pero no, yo no quería que mi primera vez con Soul, fuese en un sofá.

―Mmm…A-aquí…No Soul…― Dije entre besos, que, en cambio de lo que espere, no pararon.

El tomo mi cintura y lentamente bajo una a mi trasero, pensé mal de Soul en ese momento, pero cuando sentí que me elevaba en sus brazos, aun sin cortar el beso, lo rodee con mis piernas para no caer, y mis brazos se sujetaron a su cuello, entrelazando mis dedos en sus blancos cabellos.

Entre besos, llegamos a una habitación, y pude distinguir que se trataba de la de él, ese gesto me gusto, no quería tener que arreglar mi cama al día siguiente, al menos no en mi primera vez.

Me sentó en su cama y volvió a colocar sus manos y brazos a mis costados, recostándose sobre mí lentamente, hasta quedar completamente sobre mí.

Dejo de besarme por un segundo para verme cara a cara, a mí y a mi sonrojo, soltó una pequeña risita e inclino la cabeza al lado izquierdo

―Te ves muy linda sonrojada― Me dijo y me sonroje más, el volvió a reír un poco ―Si, justo así…― Dijo susurrándome seductoramente al oído para luego morder ligeramente mi lóbulo, mientras yo soltaba un ligero y casi inaudible gemido.

Sentí como serio por mis reacciones de ligera excitación mucho antes de tiempo, me sentí avergonzada por las mismas.

Un momento después, sentí como sus labios pasan lentamente, de forma casi tortuosa, a mi cuello, primero dando besos húmedos mientras yo gemía aún bajo, pero cuando dejo la primer mordida en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro, gemí algo más alto

―Ahh…S-Soul…

Sentí como sonrió orgulloso y me miro de forma inocente, pero de una manera burlesca.

― ¿Qué ocurre Maka? ¿Ah dolido? ¿Preferirías parar?― Obviamente, mi respuesta era no, porque en definitiva, sus caricias eran más que adictivas, eran necesarias, tanto como respirar, quizá incluso más que eso.

Negué con la cabeza mientras él me sonreía triunfal y me volvía a besar en los labios, pero no duro mucho, para que volviera a mi cuello.

Al cabo de unos momentos, sentí como los primeros 3 botones de mi pijama eran desabotonados por Soul. Un miedo me invadió. Mis pechos.

Detuve la mano de Soul cuando estuvo por rozar mi seno izquierdo. Soul no tenía nada de tacto al decir las cosas ¿se burlaría de mí? ¿Se reiría de mí? ¿Me terminaría? ¿No querría continuar ni ahora ni nunca? Era demasiado. No lo resistiría.

― ¿Que ocurre Maka?― Me pregunto con auténtica preocupación, misma que hizo a mi corazón agitarse feliz y frenético.

―Son pequeños…―Dije en un susurro apenada, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho, para que no pudiera verlos ni un poco. El me sonrió

―Eso ya lo sé Maka, no estoy contigo por tus pechos, o por tus piernas, o tu trasero, aunque de los últimos dos no tengo quejas je je― Dijo tratando de aliviar de la tención el ambiente, pero solo hizo que me enfadara ―Lo que quiero decir es, que no me importa si eres plana, gorda, o muy flaca, o cualquier defecto físico que tu tanto detestes de ti, como tu cabello, del que siempre te quejas por su color, un color que me parece hermoso y digno de ti, o por tu piel, que dices que es muy pálida y amarillenta, pero yo creo que te queda genial además de que es muy suave, o quizá tus ojos que dices que son demasiado grandes y te dan aspecto de niña, pero yo los considero un mundo sin descubrir y que con mucho gusto investigaría, un mundo en el que me pierdo de solo ver, y ese aspecto de niña, es secretamente de las cosas que más me gustan de ti, cuando te sonrojas, cuando haces pucheros, cuando tienes cara de duda, nunca vi cosa más tierna y hermosa que tú en esos momentos. Maka, te amo por la persona que eres, no por como luces. Entiende que te amo, no me gustas, te amo.

―So-Soul…― Dije en un susurro, muy sorprendida y abrumada, esas palabras nunca creí escucharlas en su boca, demasiado hermosas, dignas de un príncipe de cuento de hadas, MI príncipe de cuento de hadas.

Aparte mis brazos lentamente, en cuanto los tuve a ambos lados, Soul volvió a besarme, nuevamente con dulzura.

No separo sus labios de los míos, recorriendo con profundidad mi boca con su lengua, y luchando con la mía en una pequeña guerra por poseerme, me gustaba. Quiero pensar que no dejo de besarme para darme confianza o para que yo estuviese distraída cuando termino de desabotonarme el pijama y a quitármelo lentamente. En eso, una idea cruzo por mi cabeza.

Cuando estuve en sostén solamente, y leí en su tacto sus intenciones de tocarme más profundamente pensé

_No puedes ser el único que se divierta Evans._

En un rápido movimiento, quede sobre él, y estando encima, corte el beso para ver su cara de asombro, pero segundos después una más bien de picardía.

―Apenas me estaba divirtiendo― Se quejó como todo un niño pequeño, cosa que me asombro, pero también me hizo gracia.

―Pero soy la única con poca ropa…―En ese momento me acerque seductoramente a su oído y le susurre igual-de forma involuntaria debido a que ni yo estaba en mis mejores condiciones- ―No es justo…Soul…―Sentí como se estremeció, supongo que le provoco las mismas cosquillas.

Hice lo mismo que él, posarme sobre su cuello. Pero él no se detuvo, no se dejó ganar.

Empezó a acariciar mi –ahora desnuda- cintura, provocándome un ligero cosquilleo en la parte baja del vientre.

Yo suspiraba malvadamente sobre su cuello, devolviéndole el favor. Y le llamo favor porque ¡Dios, se sentía tan bien!

Empecé a desabotonar su camisa, dejando ver su –mejor ahora- formado abdomen, sus músculos no eran tan marcados como los de BlackStar, y tan ligeros como los de Kid, eran -por así decirlo- al punto perfecto. Pero también dejo ver aquella cicatriz que me torturo por tanto tiempo. Titubee al verla…

―Agh…Olvida eso Maka, ya tuve suficiente de tu paranoia, entiende que esa cicatriz, para mí, es como un símbolo de mi compromiso contigo. De que daré mi vida antes de que tu des la tuya. De que eres demasiado valiosa para mí como para perderte, de que te amo y que no dejare que nunca nada te pase― Durante todo ese tiempo, él tuvo sus manos sobre mis mejillas, y me miraba fijamente, dándole más valor a cada una de sus palabras. Y de un momento a otro. Sentí con el peso de cada una de las letras multiplicado a mil, el significado de un "Te Amo".

No debía ser algo que se diga a la ligera, o a cualquier persona, no, era más que eso, era pensar en la felicidad de esa persona muy por sobre la tuya, pensar en el bienestar de esa persona muy sobre el tuyo, no ser egoísta y querer monopolizar a esa persona, dejarla ser, y amar ese "ser".

De un momento a otro, sentí la imperiosa necesidad de besarlo, y creo que él pensó lo mismo, dado que medio segundo después, volvimos a besarnos, primero de forma dulce, pero cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron nuevamente, y la batalla campal volvió a comenzar, el beso paso de ser algo lindo y delicado a algo más brusco y apasionado.

Ya él estaba desnudo del torso, y yo lo recorría sin detenerme o disimular, con mis manos, bajando a su abdomen, pero no tuve el valor suficiente para aventurarme a "esa" zona.

Él seguía sujetando mi cintura, y ahora recorría mi espalda de arriba para abajo con uno de sus dedos, dejándome cosquillas, y provocando que el cosquilleo de la zona baja de mi vientre, creciera a medida que sus caricias bajaban y subían.

En uno de esos movimientos, uso sus dos manos, y cuando llego a mi sostén, lo desabrocho delicadamente, como si me volviera a pedir permiso, pero yo solo me acerque más a su cuerpo, pegando nuestros trozos, para que tuviese mejor acceso a mi sostén. Dejando por enterado que sin dudar, ahora, lo dejaría ser.

El termino de quitar mi sostén y lo arrojo a una esquina de la habitación, posiblemente junto con mi pijama y su camisa.

No se detuvo el beso, y sus manos recorrieron con más libertad mi espalda, mientras nuestros pezones se rozaban y tocaban, el tacto consiguió que el cosquilleo en mi zona intima aumentara más, y se tornara casi como un ligero dolor.

Sus manos pasaron a mis caderas, note que quería recorrer mis piernas, pero con el pijama puesto aun, eso no se podía.

Me reí un poco cuando lo escuche gruñir frustrado.

Lo mire a los ojos. Note en sus ojos una excitación apenas palpable.

―Te va bien el estar arriba, luces linda― Me dijo tiernamente, haciéndome sonrojar y él solo sonrió victorioso.

Mientras nos volvíamos a besar, él se deshizo de la parte de debajo de mi pijama, dejándome semidesnuda arriba de él, y cuando el empezó a acariciar mis piernas de arriba abajo provocando cosquillitas no muy inocentes, desde la parte baja y alta de mis muslos, aquel cosquilleo, paso a ser dolor, y unas ganas impactantes de tocar aquella zona nacieron en mí.

Mis besos se volvieron más pasionales, solo para distraerme y no recordar el dolor-cosquilleo de esa zona de mi anatomía. Pero era imposible ignorar algo que crecía cada vez más. No lo soportaría mucho.

En un extraño movimiento, Soul quedo sobre de mi como al principio. Se separó de mí y me dijo

―Debo admitir que, no son tan pequeñas como esperaba…―Susurro pícaramente y yo hice un puchero cruzando los brazos más por instinto que nada.

Él separo mis brazos de forma brusca, y observo sin pudor mi cuerpo debajo del suyo, deteniéndose en cada detalle, incluido un pequeño lunar que tenía en la parte baja del abdomen. Unas ves que estuve "escaneada" por sus ojos, me sentí extrañamente menos cohibida.

―Dios, ¿tus piernas siempre fueron tan largas? Como diablos no lo note…― Me sonroje y me encogí de hombros. El me sonrió y con una excitación completamente visible en los ojos me dijo

― ¿Sabes? Hay algo que siempre quise hacer― Me sorprendió cuando sujeto mis muñecas a ambos lados de mi cabeza, ¿qué diablos piensa hacer?

Él descendió lentamente hasta llegar a mis senos, y una sensación de humedad y calor lleno mi pezón izquierdo

―¡Ahh…!― Un gemido se escapó de mi boca al primer tacto, uno completamente audible, me sentía demasiado excitada como para que un tacto así no se sintiera drástico, de nuevo el cosquilleo en mi zona intima, otra vez transformándose en un dolor que quería calmar como fuera.

El siguió lamiendo y chupando, de vez en cuando mordiendo mis pezones, le daba extraña prioridad al izquierdo, mientras que de derecho era "atendido" por una de sus manos, pero no me importaba, el estar con él era suficiente, y sus roces parecían quemaduras, que solo daban calor, no lastimaban, pero eran totalmente adictivas. No quería que parara nunca, y si lo hacía, quería egoístamente que volviera a hacerlo después, cuando fuera, pero que el momento se repitiera. Era demasiado para no desearlo.

Sentí como una de sus manos se aventuraba a mi abdomen, yendo en su sensual recorrido hasta mi vientre, y luego a mi zona intima, rozando sobre mis bragas, que justo ahora, podría jurar que estaban muy húmedas. No era para menos.

― ¡Ahhh...!― Gemí desesperada cuando rozo lentamente con sus dedos de extremo a extremo mi húmeda intimidad.

―Estas muy húmeda…― Dijo contra mis labios, haciéndome sonrojar, pero con los ojos cerrados, no creo que lo notara.

Seguí gimiendo, no paraba de hacerlo, pero contra sus labios era un poco más difícil, sin embargo, no paraba de gemir, aunque fueran cosas más como un "¡Mmm!" o un suspiro, o tal vez un "¡Soul!" y este último se repetía constantemente en mis labios, mientras que el no dejaba de tocarme.

― ¿Sabes? Hay otra cosa que siempre eh querido hacer― Dijo cortando el beso, y con la mano que acariciaba esa zona, se apoyó para quedar de cara a mi intimidad. Supe sus intenciones de inmediato. Y cuando me sentí completamente desnuda ante sus ojos, la timidez volvió a mí, pero antes de que yo consiguiera actuar, él había dado una lamida lenta, y larga a mi intimidad

―¡S-Soul!.

El milésimo gemido salió de mi boca, y con ese tipo de caricia, en vez de disminuir, extrañamente el cosquilleo-dolor aumento. Por muy penoso que fuese para mí admitirlo, quería más.

Más y más de mis gemidos llenaron su habitación.

―¡Ahhh!― Un gemido sorpresivo y audible, posiblemente fuera del departamento, salió de mi boca, justo cuando su lengua me atravesó y empezó a moverse en círculos dentro de mí. Y con ese movimiento, no pude evitar sujetarme a las sabanas, removerme mucho sobre la cama y apretar mis labios mientras trataba de conseguir que no todo el mundo se enterara de las cosas que hacíamos en ese momento.

―Ahh…― "La calma antes del desastre" ¿habían escuchado de eso? Yo lo viví en ese momento, cuando su lengua salió de mí, y sentí como mus músculos anteriormente tensos, volvían a relajarse.

―¡Ahh! …¡Soul!― Grite literalmente cuando sentí el orgasmo golpearme de repente, todo gracias a que el hacía chupado mi intimidad en un movimiento extraño y que nunca me espere. Pero que volvería a repetir sin ninguna duda.

Él se acercó a mí y me sentí apenada al ver como se relamía los labios con lujuria en los ojos.

―Eres tan dulce…Nunca probé cosa igual…― Me dijo y luego su mirada cambio a una un poco más cohibida. No lo comprendí hasta después de que hablo ―Maka…Yo… Por favor…No quiero hacerlo si no estás lista, no quiero hacerlo si no estás de acuerdo, siento que voy demasiado rápido y lejos también…― Me dijo en un tono ligeramente triste y quizá arrepentido, pero yo no me arrepentía, de absolutamente nada que había pasado, ni tampoco de lo que estaba por pasar.

― ¿Me estás diciendo que sientes que estas yendo lejos? Oh, vamos Soul, no es como si yo no quisiera esto también, también quiero estar contigo, en tantas formas diferentes como me sea posible, quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo, quiero estar contigo Soul…Porque yo…― Me corte un momento, ¿realmente puedo decir "te amo"? Si, siento que con Soul estoy completa, que no puedo vivir sin él, que es todo mi universo y que sin él no sabría qué sería de mi vida, eh imagino la misma como un infierno si el no está conmigo, pero ¿eso se puede considerar amar? No lo sé, solo se lo que siento, y ni siquiera puedo describirlo tan enteramente como me gustaría.

―Porque yo…Yo te amo…― Sentí como una traicionera lagrima salía de uno de mis ojos. Una de felicidad.

―Yo también te amo…Maka…

Acto seguido, me beso por encima ves en la noche, mientras que con manos expertas, y con algo de ayuda de las mías, se quitaba los pantalones y como el resto de la ropa, eran arrojados a algún lugar perdido de la habitación.

El dolor-cosquilleo seguía en aumento, volviéndome cada vez menos dulce, y más desesperada. Quería eso, déjenme corregir. Quería eso con Soul. Solo con Soul.

Cuando entre besos y batallas entre nuestras lenguas ambos estuvimos completamente desnudos, no pude evitar echar un vistazo semi-discreto a su miembro ¡Dios! Era enorme, o al menos lo era para mí, nunca había visto uno y no tenía idea de que esperar, pero, superaba mis expectativas. Lucia extrañamente doloroso y placentero, como si supiera que mientras más se sufre, más se disfruta. Muy masoquista si lo piensan bien.

―…Wow…― Dije, tratando de hacerlo inaudible, pero él me escucho, lo sé porque sonrió orgulloso.

―Eso mismo pensé se tus senos, creo que estamos a mano― Me dijo burlón ¡Si será!

―Calla― Le ordene y lo volví a besar, sin romper el beso, enrede mis desnudas piernas en sus caderas, preparándome para el impacto.

Él se apoyó con sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Yo solo me abrace a su cuello y me oculte en este.

Sentí como algo duro se posaba justo sobre mi intimidad, y el cosquilleo regreso con fuerzas. Demasiadas para mi gusto.

―Te amo…― Se detuvo para hablarme en el momento justo antes de comenzar a atravesarme con lentitud tortuosa

―¡Mmmmm!― Trate de acallar un auténtico gemido de dolor y solo dolor, pero no era suficiente, por lo mismo, mi agarre aumento y rasguñe un poco su bien formada espalda y mordí un poco su hombro. Necesitaba liberar dolor.

―Ahh…Lo siento Maka, no es que me agrade hacerte pasar por esto pero…Mmm… Dios, se siente tan bien…Ahh…― Me dijo entre suspiros ¿a él le gustaba? Bueno, era un sentimiento que en absoluto, no compartíamos.

―Ahh…Mmmm…Duele…Mucho…― Gemí y chille de nuevo, no quería arruinarle el momento de felicidad a él, pero yo en ese momento no la estaba pasando nada bien.

―Ya está adentro Maka, ya pasara, t-tranquila― Dijo con lujuria pálpale en su voz, realmente lo disfrutaba, en ese mismo momento, lo deteste por disfrutar mientras yo sufría. Comenzó a acariciar paternalmente ci cabello, pero eran movimientos tensos, por las sensaciones placenteras que solo el pasaba.

Él no se movía, solo para que yo me acoplara al dolor. Al cabo de uno o dos minutos, el dolor paso a verse borroso entre el placer que poco a poco iba en aumento, hasta que eventualmente ya no sentía dolor.

―Ya n-no duele…― Dije lastimosamente, dándole a entender que se podía mover. Más bien, que yo quería que se moviera.

―O-okey…― Sentí desesperación en su voz, desesperación por moverse dentro de mí, y yo, por mi lado, compartía al fin la sensación de calidez y el cosquilleo, el maldito cosquilleo que no se quedaba en mi zona intimida, sino que también llegaba a mi vientre, casi en mi estómago. Una sensación que no cambiaría por nada, a menos claro, por el mismo Soul.

Empezó a moverse lento, haciendo un suave vaivén y sentí el placer golpearme con fuerza con cada centímetro que se movía, el cuerpo de Soul estaba tenso por el placer, y el mío comenzaba a tensarse con lentitud, la misma que sus movimientos.

―Ahh…― Gemí leve de placer, uno diferente al que había sentido con sus anteriores caricias, uno más profundo, más brutal, mas difícil de ignorar.

Sus embestidas poco a poco tomaron ritmo, hundiéndose profundo en mi ―Ah… Ah…M-maka… Dios, estas muy apretada…Ah…― Soul gemía más leve que yo, pero más seguido, se notaba en su voz y palabras que lo disfrutaba, tal vez mas o igual que yo.

― ¡Ahh….! ¡Soul…! ¡Soul!― Mis gemidos cobraron fuerza junto con sus embestidas, eran cada vez más profundas, y más fuertes, mas salvajes si así prefieren describirlas.

Empezaba a hundirse cada vez más profundo en mi ―¡Ahh…! ¡Soul! ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más!― No estoy segura de cuando empecé a pedir más, ni tampoco cuando Soul aumento la profundidad y velocidad de sus embestidas, solo sé que las sensaciones eran de verdad geniales, que no quería parar, no quería que esto terminara.

**Soul POV**

En ese momento no quise parar, no quiera dejar de entrar y Salir de Maka, su cuerpo estaba desnudo debajo del mío, siempre la considere fuerte, pero en ese momento pensé que la acabaría rompiendo, pero en entonces ella empezó a gritar, por un momento causándome un leve susto. Lo que menos quería era lastimarla.

―¡Ahh…! ¡Soul! ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más!― Fue lo que grito, me sentí complacido de su petición, cualquiera que fuera, si Maka me lo pidiera, yo obedecería sin protestar, la amo demasiado, pero esta petición en especial, seria por mucho mi favorita.

Empecé a embestirla mas fuerte y profundo, sin poder evitar que yo también gimiera. Quien diría que mi linda novia pecho-plano, fuera tan apretada, o que no fuera tan pacho-plano. Sin dudas Maka, nunca deja de sorprenderme.

―Ah…Maka…Maka… ¡Ahh…! ¡Si! ¡Ahh..!― empecé a gemir, cada vez se sentía mejor, ¿¡Como pude vivir sin esto 18 largos años!? No lo sé, y la verdad, no me interesa, no mientras Maka este debajo de mí, no mientras ambos gimamos con fuerza, no mientras este dentro ella, no mientras ambos nos entreguemos en cuerpo y alma el uno al otro. Si me preguntan que me arrepiento de algo de esa noche, solo me arrepiento no haberlo hecho desde antes.

―¡Soul!...¡Ahh!... ¡Oh…Soul!― Ella no dejaba de gemir y gritar mi nombre. Llenándome de cariño. Adoro escuchar su linda voz, adoro escucharla diciendo, o susurrando mi nombre, más en momentos como este, cuando sé que el decirlo y gritarlo es valioso para ella y para mí, igual que cuando yo digo o grito…

―Maka…¡Maka…! Ahh… ¿Cómo vivi 18 años sin esto? Oh…― Acabe por preguntar, aun sin interesarme tanto en la respuesta.

―Es lo mismo que… ¡Ah..! Yo me pr… ¡Ah…!...pregunto….¡Sí! ¡Soul!― Me sorprendió que respondiera, pero me gusto su respuesta, ella también lo disfrutaba. Y ese era mi propósito. Hacerla sentir completa y amada por mí. Hacerla entender que la quería más que a mi vida, que daría lo que fuera por ella. Son importar consecuencias. Todo sea por tu sonrisa. Y algo más tal vez.

Continuamos entre gemidos y gritos de ambos, hasta que sentí el orgasmo querer golpearme con fuerza, tenía tiempo reteniéndolo, pero ya era demasiado. Maka esteba terriblemente ajustada y húmeda ¿Quién soportaría tanto?

―Maka…Yo voy a…― empecé a decir, pero ella me interrumpió

―Solo hazlo ¡Ahhh! ― Me deje llevar por impulsos y con las 2 siguientes embestidas me corrí dentro de ella, sintiéndome liberado y gritando su nombre.

―¡Maka!―

―¡Soul! ¡Ahhh…!―

Llegamos al climax casi al mismo tiempo, conmigo un poco antes que ella, pero al final, ambos acabamos cansados. Pero, por muy mal que suene. Yo quería continuar, reiniciar, o como lo quieran llamar.

Acabamos recostados en mi cama, muy sudados los dos, su lindo cabello ceniza se pegaba a su frente, yo solo la cubrí con una sábana increíblemente ligera y el sudor hizo que la misma se pegara a su delicado y lindo cuerpo.

Solo pude acunarla en mis brazos sintiendo como ella se relajaba

― ¿S-sabes?... Siempre quise hacer esto contigo… Pero no encontraba como iniciar…Gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo…― Me susurro feliz, la mire a los ojos, lucia cansada, pero no parecía muy animada a la idea de dormir.

―Gracias por ceder― Le dije, en eso, ella se levantó con lentitud y pesadez, cubriendo su fino cuerpo con la sabana. Se veía de verdad hermosa, la Luna la iluminaba por la ventana, y la sabana le dejaba descubierta la espalda, toda la espalda, pero sin dejar ver su trasero o sus senos. Insisto, como una diosa.

―Ahora vuelvo―Dijo y salió de la habitación.

_**Maka POV**_

―Ahora vuelvo― Dije, y Salí con pesadez de la habitación.

Mis piernas estaban adoloridas, y mi intimidad ardía, sin dejarme mucha oportunidad de moverme a gusto.

Mi garganta estaba seca de tanto gemido y grito que había dado, por eso fui a la cocina a tomar agua.

Mientras bebía pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder.

Había hecho el amor con Soul hace apenas un minuto, era demasiado para asimilarlo de una vez. Me había entregado a él, me había visto completamente desnuda, Había gritado y gemido su nombre incontables veces, lo había mordido, rasguñado, besado, haba hecho de todo hace apenas unos minutos atrás. Pero, no me arrepentía, y en definitiva, lo volvería a hacer.

Y hablando de volver a hacerlo, ciertamente, quería repetirlo en ese momento, ahora con algo más de experiencia, tal vez sería mejor, o eso quería pensar, no lo sé, pero las sensaciones que experimente, quería repetirlas, de preferencia, ahora.

Deje el vaso en la mesa sin preocuparme demasiado por él, y camine a paso decisivo hasta la habitación de Soul.

Cuando abrí con lentitud la puerta, no lo vi acostado en la cama. Si bien eso me sorprendió, me sorprendió más sentir sus brazos acorralándome por la espalda, y pude sentir atreves de la suave tela, que aún le quedaban grandes rastros de excitación, su miembro aún estaba erecto, no tanto como hace unos minutos, pero se podía sentir con claridad.

Me abrazo mimosamente y empezó a besar y lamer mi cuello y hombros. El cosquilleo ahora no era tan exigente para aparecer, porque ahora, volvió, casi al punto de dolor.

―S-Soul ¿Qué h-haces?― Le pregunte dudosa ¿él también quería…?

― ¿Qué parece que ago? Seduzco a mi linda novia, ahora solo calla y déjate llevar― Me dijo seductoramente al oído. Acate la orden.

Cerré los ojos para disfrutar los cosquilleos que me daban sus labios contra mi cuello, y las corriente eléctricas que sentía cada que lo mordía y lo chupaba, también gemía cada tanto. Y el cosquilleo en mi intimidad empezaba a aparecer dolor.

Me di la vuelta bruscamente para besarlo. Y su cuello, rodeándolo con mis brazos, dejando caer -a propósito- la sabana que me cubría. Él me acorralo contra la pared, pegándose a mí, consiguiendo –a propósito- Que nuestras intimidades se rosaran, consiguiendo de mi parte, que el cosquilleo volviera a dolor en un instante.

El acaricio mi pierna izquierda haciéndome estremecer, y luego la tomo y la jalo hacia él, dejándome apoyada en una sola pierna y con la otra apoyada en su cadera, consiguiendo –nuevamente a propósito- Que nuestras intimidades se tocaran directamente, y encendiendo a gran escala el dolor que ya había nacido en mi intimidad, un dolor que me provocaba la impetuosa necesidad de que el volviera a entrar en mí.

Me decidí a ser yo la que mandara esta vez. Así que baje mi pierna y lo empuje hacia la cama conmigo sobre él.

―Oh… La gatita saca las garras…Bien, juguemos sucio― Me dijo desafiante.

Giramos sobre la cama y el acabo sobre de mí.

―Oye, eso es trampa― Le dije seductoramente.

―En la guerra y en el amor todo vale, preciosa― Me dijo igual de seductor.

Giramos de nuevo quedando yo encima.

― ¿Estás seguro conejito? Podrías perder…― Le dije retadora, y con una idea tentadora en la cabeza.

―Tu empezaste el juego, ahora termínalo― Me dijo retador, y yo sonreí pícaramente.

Me incline hasta quedar a la altura de su miembro, antes de hacer nada mire a Soul retadoramente a los ojos y me sentí triunfal al ver como se sonrojaba, pero note que estaba desesperado porque lo que sea que fuera a hacer, lo hiciera ya.

Eh hay el plan maestro que se formó en mi cabeza.

Abrí mi boca, aparentando otra cosa, pero justo antes de tocarlo, me detuve, y solo sople aire caliente y vi como él se tensaba y su miembro se erguía mas si es que era posible. Se sentía genial poder controlarlo de esa manera.

― ¿Sabes? No me has presentado a tu familia, me gustaría conocerla― Le dije, poniéndome de rodillas frente su entrepierna y sabiendo con certeza que su respuesta seria no.

―Maka― Me dijo serio olvidando lo que había pasado en el momento anterior ― Sabes bien que odio a mi faAhhh…― Si voz cambio a un gemido cuando di una larga y lenta lamida desde el inicio hasta la punta de su miembro, haciendo que su voz se transformara.

―Decias…Soul…― Le dije seductoramente mientras retomaba mi tarea de dar lamidas lentas por su miembro, torturándolo

―S-si quieres…Podemos ir…C-cuando quieras…― Dijo con voz entrecortada gracias a que mi lengua seguía recorriéndolo. Sonreí por dentro. ¡Se sentía genial controlar la situación!

Deje de lamerlo para mirarlo a los ojos esperando a ver si decía algo, maliciosamente me crucé de brazos para cubrirme y fingir demencia.

Me miro frustrado y suplicando algo. Lo sabía, sabía lo que pedía, pero quería disfrutar del Soul suplicante, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días.

― ¿Necesitas algo cariño?― Le dije burlona mientras lo miraba inocentemente e inclinaba la cabeza a la izquierda, el bufo frustrado.

―Oh por favor Maka ¡Solo hazlo! ¡No me tortures así!― Reí sonoramente al verlo así, se veía tierno, pero la verdad, yo también quería hacerlo, y el tener esta situación, aumentaba el dolor en mi intimidad.

― ¿Hacer que Soul?― Le pregunte con inocencia fingida ― ¿Algo como esto?― Dije al tiempo que daba una nueva lamida, aún más lenta que las demás.

―Ahh…― Conseguí que gimiera leve pero quería más, sinceramente, se lo debía. ―O algo como…Esto― Dije al tiempo en que metía su miembro en mi boca, de arriba abajo, creando un vaivén ― ¡Ahh…! Si…

Mientras bajaba, chupaba con algo de fuerza, haciendo que el gimiera y/o contrajera su rostro de placer. Me gustaba provocar esa clase de cosas en Soul, era una satisfacción extraña, pero muy buena.

Cuando bajaba, lamia, y conseguía gemidos ligeros de Soul, pero sabía bien que ambos movimientos los disfrutaba. Y ¿Por qué no admitirlo? Yo también lo disfrutaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos el término, tenía un extraño sabor a jugo de limón algo más agrio, me gustan más los saberes dulces, pero eso no estaba mal.

―Bien, parece que gane― Dije poniéndome a cuatro patas sobre Soul ―Entonces, ¿Cuándo vamos a tu casa? Soy tu novia, tengo que conocer a tu familia― Le dije de forma infantil y el bufo molesto.

―Solo era para que lo hicieras, claro que no iremos― Me enfade, aunque había valido la pena hacerlo y realmente aquello era una mera excusa, yo quería conseguir algo a cambio, y lo conseguiría.

― ¿A si?― Le dije retadora mientras me sentaba sobre su entrepierna, apretándolo inocentemente

―Anda, vamos, quiero conocer a tu familia― dije de forma seductora muy cerca de su cara, inclinándome y moviendo por lo tanto mi trasero para incorporarme y rozar más la intimidad de Soul.

―Maka…Mmm…No agás eso…―

―¿Hacer que?― le pregunte inocente mientras me volvía a sentarme y por lo tanto a moverme ―Algo como esto― Volví a moverme de forma más brusca ―O tal vez― Tome su miembro entre mis manos y lo introduje en mi intimidad y me senté sobre sus caberas, introduciéndolo completo en mi ―Esto…―

Esta vez, el dolor fue mínimo, casi no existía, tal vez por lo húmeda que estaba, no lose, pero no dolió, solo sé que me gusto repetir esas sensaciones adictivas.

―Y bien… Ahh... Prométeme que… ¡Ahhh!... Iremos a conocer a tu familia… ¡Ahh!

empecé a saltar sobre de él, haciendo que embistiera en mí. Insisto, me es mejor cuando tengo el control. Pero de cualquier forma, el solo estar con Soul me es bastante.

En un movimiento extraño, volvimos a girar con el sobre de mí y lo mire indignada

― ¡hey!―Le reclame y el me sonrió de medio lado.

―Tranquila gatita, no saques tus garras aun, deja que tu conejito blanco salte― Me dio risa la pequeña metáfora "inocente"

―y mi conejito ¿Cuándo piensas saltar?― Le dije burlona.

―Quizás…― Empezó a embestirme levemente y a acariciar mis piernas ―Ahora…― Sus embestidas se hacían eventualmente más salvajes y profundas.

―¡Ahh!... ¡Ahh!... ¡Soul…!― Mis gemidos volvieron y las sensaciones de placer y felicidad mesclados en una masa de sentimientos y sensaciones que no hacían más que volverme adicta a ella, y querer que el momento nunca parara.

―M-Maka…Maka…Ahh…― El gemía junto conmigo, de forma bastante más leve, ya que él hacía gemidos y yo casi gritos.

―Maka…Dios, eres muy cool… Maka― Sentí unas pequeñas ganas de reír por el comentario

―Y-yo creo que... ¡ahh!... El cool aquí eres… mrffhh… Tu ¡Soul…!― Así seguimos entre gemidos y caricias hasta que caímos rendidos al segundo clímax, hasta que llegamos a tocar el cielo, juntos, ahora, conmigo un poco antes que él, ambos colapsamos gritando el nombre del otro.

Él se recostó a mi lado, ahora, no me sentía con necesidad de volverlo a hacer, me sentía saciada de Soul, no necesitaba más, al menos no por ahora. Solo quería dormir junto a él, tenerlo cerca, sentir su respiración junto a la mía, y sus latidos con ritmo descompuesto, un ritmo de locura que según él, solo aparece cuando está conmigo.

― ¿Sabes? Creo que las primeras semanas que te conocí― Le dije una vez que estuve acurrucada en su pecho, haciendo pequeños círculos en su pecho

― ¿sí?― Me pregunto mirándome a los ojos de forma tierna.

―Detestaba tu actitud de chico desinteresado y "cool", para ser precisa, me parecías molesto y muy irritante, además de un completo pervertido.― Le dije seria y él se tensó por mi comentario.

―Pues tú me parecías un loli sin remedio empollona y enfadosa a mas no poder― Ahora la que se tensó fui yo, no esperaba esa respuesta, pero no me quedaría sin contraatacar.

―Aun sigues siendo todo eso ¿sabes? No has cambiado un poco― Le dije molesta y dejando de dibujar con los dedos

―Tu tampoco has cambiado mucho, aunque bueno…Ya no eres plana― Me dijo mirando mis pechos, o lo que podía ver de ellos debajo de la sabana

―No has dejado de ser un pervertido― Le dije enfadada haciendo un puchero ― Aunque llegue a quererte… Aun con todas esas cosas que tanto detestaba de ti…― Le dije en un hilo de voz, el me sonrió cálidamente y se giró para verme cara a cara.

―Yo también te amo, aun que sigas siendo una empollona, y aunque siguas siendo enfadosa…Es divertido pasar tiempo contigo, nunca sé que va a pasar, nunca caigo e la monotonía contigo, y eso me gusta― Sentí la impetuosa necesidad de besarlo, de decirle cuando lo quería, de estar a su lado tanto tiempo como pudiese, pero sabía que ya habría tiempo para preocuparse por detalles, ahora, solo quería decirle…

―Te amo…

Notas de la autora:

Holi! Bueno, soy nueva aquí, espero caerles bien y que no me maten por traer lemmon como primer fanfic ((A quien engaño, seguro aquí todos somos unos pervers sin remedio)) denme recomendaciones o criticas constructivas de preferencia, quiero avanzar en esto de la escritura, solo espero una cosita ¡No sean malos conmigo ! Soy una criaturita inocente en un mundo pervertido …A perdón, era al revés jaja bueno, solo quiero decir que espero que lea aya gustado y que nos leamos pronto, tengo dos historias súper geniales (o eso quiero pensar yo, además que posiblemente tendrán lemmon


End file.
